Rescuing Lydia's reputation
by Laura 001
Summary: Lydia was always a smart girl: knowing how to get her mother's attention, persuade Kitty, and gain dance partners for the entire evening. So what would happen if Wickham had fallen asleep in the carriage to London before telling Lydia they going to Gretna Green via London and persuading her of this necessity? And what if the Gardiners were still in London instead of Derbyshire?


**Disclaimer: Jane Austen is the genius behind Pride and Prejudice etc etc. Please don't sue me!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Lydia frowned as the first thoughts of doubt niggled at the edges of her mind: inconsistencies beginning to appear on how this love had come about. Mr Wickham's attentions had only focused on her briefly, and intermittently, between his attention to Lizzy and the horridly-freckled Miss King. It was almost as if she was just a distraction.

And then there was his persuasion that they should elope.

 _Maybe it would have been better to marry from home_ , she pondered _. There I would have been able to court people's questions for months before the actual marriage. And dear Wickham would have been able to arrange a permanent home by then: not having servants or an estate will be most dreary! Besides, even if Bingley proposed to Jane, mamma could have arranged my wedding to dear Wickham first, to ensure I get the appropriate deference due to me._ _The youngest married first, even ahead of beautiful Jane, it is such a triumph!_

 _Oh well, 'in for a penny, in for a pound' as they say. Besides, what does it truly matter? Dear Wickham is handsome and says he will be receiving a large sum shortly from Mr Darcy; some inheritance which is yet to be paid - as the vile, arrogant man should have done years ago! Such disrespect for his father's dying wishes! Especially when it was against a gentleman such as my dear Wickham._

Lydia peered out the window, looking at the trees sweeping by. Mr Wickham still snoring beside her.

 _What a horrid noise!_ _Hardly romantic or a swoon-worthy trait. I will have to tell him that he snores after drinking and that he must stop the habit if we are to share a bed_.

Lydia giggled at the thought of sharing a bed with him.

 _I wonder what married life will be like. Certainly nothing like the passionless one of mamma and papa. No, my marriage to dear Wickham will be so much more; like one of those stories Kitty and I used to read in the garden before we were allowed 'out'_. _Oh, how jealous Kitty will be!_ _I do hope she hasn't told anyone my secret. Maybe I should allow Kitty to visit me, once I have an established home. How grand that will be!_

Lydia continued to muse on her future. While her parents, particularly her mother, would be disappointed that they had eloped, rather than married from Longbourn, she knew that having one daughter married would be a weight off their minds – her mamma certainly complained about it enough.

 _I hope I have a son quickly, heaven forbid I become as nervous and single-minded as mamma!_

As the carriage continued to rock its way along the road, she saw a signpost whip by. Scotland pointed in one direction to the right. London to the left.

 _Wait! Why have we turned left? Is Gretna Green not in Scotland? Hmm, I am certain it is._

Lydia tapped lightly on the hard roof to signal the carriage to stop, not wishing to wake her dear Wickham. She could fix this herself.

The carriage slowed gently and Wickham continued to snore. The door opened and the coachman bowed to her. 'Yes, ma'am?'

'You seemed to have missed that last sign and turned the wrong way,' she replied quietly, with a speaking look towards the snoring man.

'No, ma'am, the sign said left to London; that is where I was told to go.'

'No, you are mistaken. We are headed to Gretna Green, you need to turn the carriage and go right instead.'

'Begging your pardon, ma'am, but the gentleman clearly said London.'

Lydia pursed her lips.

 _Why won't this cloddish man admit his mistake and just do as he is told?_

'I can prove it, ma'am, if you please?'

'And how can you do that?' Lydia questioned condescendingly.

The man pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket and offered it to her. 'This is the address I am to take you both to. He gave it to me in case I forgot on the way – never forgotten an address in my life – sorry, ma'am, please excuse my insolence.'

Lydia didn't reply as she read the address for a third time.

 _Honey Lane Boarding House_

 _Honey Lane_

 _Cheapside_

 _London_

It was written in the same hand as her notes from dear Wickham. Lydia paled.

 _Why are we going to a boarding house in Cheapside instead of directly to Gretna Green?_

Her reputation would stand an elopement just fine; she was a gentleman's daughter, Mr Wickham was a gentleman about to receive his inheritance, and they were to travel directly. But stopping in London, staying with him in Cheapside, in a boarding house at that.

 _It probably won't matter given we are to marry, but still…_

Lydia bit her lip, the doubts resurfacing. She motioned the driver to stand out of sight by a tree, however still within hearing distance – _I might need a witness, if the worst were to occur, but I'm sure dear Wickham will have a good explanation for this_.

She nudged her snoring lover gently.

He didn't respond.

Scowling in annoyance she pinched him.

'Ouch!' he grunted, sitting upright and glancing around. 'Why have we stopped?' he demanded.

'The driver missed the turn to Gretna Green,' Lydia replied.

'So?'

'So, we are going to elope and for that we need to go to Gretna Green.'

'I need to go via London. Business,' he said with a yawn.

'Business that is more important than my reputation?'

'I'm to collect the inheritance there, I wish to buy you a piece of jewellery as a wedding gift, my love.'

Lydia glowed at the thought.

 _How considerate he is! But, no, we must wed, he can get the pretty jewellery later. Before we return to Longbourn, of course._

'The inheritance will still be there after we are married, it will only take an extra day to go through Gretna Green. And I do not mind waiting for the jewellery, as long as I have something before we return to my family,' Lydia reasoned sweetly.

'No, we need to go to London first.'

Annoyed at being dismissed, Lydia responded pertly, 'Then I will stay with the Gardiners while there.'

'Aren't they travelling with your sister in Derbyshire?'

'No. I'm sure Kitty said in her last letter that Uncle Gardiner's work delayed them, so they will not leave until next week.'

'It doesn't matter, their home will be far out of the way, and they will alert your family. I thought we wished to surprise them.'

Lydia hid the flicker of irritation.

 _Is he trying to manipulate me!?_

And, she knew he was lying about the distance to the Gardiners as they also lived in Cheapside.

'My dear Wickham,' Lydia began amiably, 'either I stay at my aunt and uncle's while in London, or we must travel directly to Gretna Green. Surely you understand, you are, after all, so very intelligent.'

She saw Wickham narrow his eyes, but he immediately donned a pleasant expression.

'Lydia, sweetness, you are young, so do not understand the legal necessities of this business. I promised I would marry you, and I will. My heart yearns to be joined with yours as soon as possible. If I could put off this business, I would, in a heartbeat! But, I have not enough finances to travel directly to Gretna Green, however once the inheritance comes through, I will. And as soon as that moment comes, we will be joined in blissful unity.'

'You promise you will marry me as soon as possible?' Lydia clarified loudly, to ensure the driver heard.

'Of course,' Wickham reassured with a honeyed tone.

Lydia chewed the inside of her cheek. Well, he was committed now. And while he had lied to her… he was handsome, and would soon be rich as well.

 _Oh, married to a handsome, rich officer who loved her, what joy she would have being doted on by him!_

She could forgive the fib this time: he wished to marry her, so he must love her! But maybe she would stay with her aunt and uncle in London, she could probably arrange that with the driver later.

'Very well, we shall go to London first. I would like a gold ring with a pink stone. That will be very pretty, do you not think so?'

'It will be stunning, my love. Now, where is that driver, we need to be off. DRIVER, CONTINUE!'

A rustle came up to the carriage, the man looked between the two. 'Of course, sir.'

'Hurry up man, we need to get there as soon as possible.'

'Yes, sir.' The driver jumped into the seat above the carriage and the horses were soon pounding along the road.

'Now, how about a kiss, my love,' Wickham cajoled.

'Oh, my dear Wickham, I never thought I would tire of kissing you, however I am quite worn out by all this confusion. I must rest for a while,' Lydia lied, determined that she must act with more restraint if their marriage was further away than she thought. Surely the business wouldn't take long to conclude.

Wickham looked put out, but once more quickly covered his expression. 'Of course, my lovely lady, if you are tired you must rest. If you will be more comfortable, please rest your head on my lap.'

Lydia smiled in reply, but leaned against the carriage window instead. Closing her eyes, she slowed her breathing gradually and feigned sleep.

After a period of silence, she heard dear Wickham begin to mutter under his breath. She strained to distinguish his words from the rattle of the carriage and thunder of the hooves. She could only make out a few parts of sentences: 'Darcy's fault I'm shackled with this silly prude, servant girls are much more obliging', '… to think I would marry her without a decent dowry', 'get him to pay big to protect his dear Lizzy's sister's reputation', 'ten thousand pounds, maybe more… start with eighteen thousand… get lucky'.

Lydia worked hard to maintain her steady breathing.

 _Surely he didn't mean to call me a silly prude, he loves me, doesn't he? And what was that about getting money from Mr Darcy through reputations?_

Casting her mind to the arrogant Mr Darcy, Lydia realised that whenever she had observed the dull man, he was either talking with the Bingley's or watching Lizzy.

 _Does he like Lizzy? Yes, perhaps he does. How did mamma miss that!? Does the dull man like Lizzy enough to marry her? Maybe. Protect her? Possibly. But which of my sister's reputations are in danger? If someone attacks one of my sisters, I will teach them a— Oh, it's me. My reputation is the one in danger. If we'd gone directly to Gretna Green, I'd be fine. If I hadn't seen that sign, I wouldn't have even realised there was a more direct road. But he's planning to take me to a boarding house. Unaccompanied by a maid. Oh heavens! Surely he isn't planning to get money from Mr Darcy as payment for marrying me and, thus, saving my reputation._

Suddenly her thoughts on his intermittent attention came back… and his earlier lie.

 _How dare he! Well, that settles it. I'll move immediately to the Gardiners. If Wickham falls asleep again, I'll talk with the driver and arrange for him to take me to Gracechurch Street as soon as Wickham exits the carriage. Besides, if Mr Darcy marries Lizzy, then I'll probably meet richer men to marry instead. Lady Lydia; that does sound good, much better than Mrs Wickham._

* * *

Soon she heard snoring again and reopened her eyes. She tilted her head as she assessed Wickham.

 _Would he still get the inheritance, or was that a lie? Mr Darcy did owe it to him… or did he lie about that too? I can hardly believe he would deceive me so, would treat me so cruelly._

A tear trickled down her cheek and she roughly swiped it away.

Now Wickham was asleep, she could acknowledge the pain she felt at his deceit. All she had wanted was to be loved and married to a rich and handsome hero. To be the first married of all her sisters and finally gain deference from them all, rather than being either admonished or shrugged off by all except Kitty and her mother. It had almost led her down a very dangerous path.

But she could rectify it. She had still time.

She waited another ten minutes, until she was sure Wickham was in deep slumber, before tapping lightly on the carriage roof once more. They rolled to a gentle stop and the door opened.

'Yes, Miss?'

'You heard the conversation between myself and Mr Wickham earlier?'

'Yes, Miss.'

'You will testify, if I ask you to, that he promised to marry me and I thought we were to go directly to Gretna Green?'

'Yes, Miss.'

'I need you to take me to my aunt and uncle in Gracechurch Street, Cheapside, after Mr Wickham exits the carriage at the boarding house. My family will pay you for the additional service when we arrive at their home. Will you do that?'

'Yes, Miss. I cannot abide a lady being tricked so, and, if you'll beg my pardon, you remind me of my niece who's only sixteen.'

Lydia nodded but did not comment further. 'We should continue before he wakes.'

'Yes, Miss.'

The trees were soon darting by once more, and Lydia sat alert as she watched. Planning the rescue of her reputation. Wickham would get out of the carriage first, to offer her his hand. All she needed to do was slam the door closed before he turned and the driver would leave. Perhaps she should say something loudly to him as they left, so everyone would know she was leaving of her own accord: that she was going to her family as planned and thank him for transporting her.

 _What a joke it will be to show him up in such a way for calling me silly and trying to trick me!_

* * *

Eventually, the trees turned into buildings and she saw people in elegant attire meandering the streets and those in working clothes darting through the crowds.

She had never been to London before. It was amazing.

 _Maybe I can go to a play while I'm here_ , she mused.

The carriage eventually stopped in a dirty and dark street. The smell of waste filled her nose and she looked through the window in disgust.

Mr Wickham was jolted awake by the stop. Looking outside he smiled. 'Here we are, my love. This place belongs to a good friend. They will shelter us until the business is concluded and then we can head to Gretna Green. Are you ready?'

'I am ready,' Lydia said meekly, eyes cast down so he wouldn't see the judgement in them. Perhaps she should give him one last chance to redeem himself and show he was being honest.

'Are you sure it is best I do not stay with my family to protect my reputation?'

'I am sure, it will be safe here. I promise.'

 _Not likely_ , Lydia scoffed to herself as she looked at the run down building and people surrounding it.

'How much inheritance do you expect?'

'Between ten and eighteen thousand. Darcy owes interest given he didn't handle the transaction when he should have. And then I will buy you that pretty ring.'

Lydia smiled, although inside her heart seemed to fracture further.

 _The matching sum cannot be a coincidence, there was no inheritance to collect, just a bribe to marry me. I will show him. Lydia Bennet is no one's pawn!_

Muttering annoyance at the driver for not opening the door, Wickham levered himself out and stepped onto the pavement.

Lydia darted forward and swung the door closed with a thump.

'Lyd—'

Raising her voice as the carriage started to move, she called, 'Thank you so much for escorting me this far, I will not inconvenience you any further and will go directly to my aunt and uncle's home. Good day, sir.' She gave a wave out the window and laughed.

 _His face! What a slight!_

'Sto—'

But she heard no more as the carriage picked up speed and disappeared back down the laneway. In only a few short minutes she arrived at her aunt and uncle's door, the driver jumping down and assisting her out.

'Thank you,' Lydia said with a charming smile, starting to feel like her usual confident self now she was once more in control of everything going on.

'My pleasure, Miss.'

The door flung open and she saw her aunt walk quickly towards her.

'Lydia! What—'

'Aunt Gardiner, thank you so much for inviting me here.' Her reputation would not be saved if she was not expected.

Aunt Gardiner blinked, before quickly replying, 'Of course, we are delighted you arrive in such good time.'

'Could your butler please conclude my business with this driver, err…'

'Mr Smith, Miss,' he offered.

'…with Mr Smith?' Lydia finished. 'I fear I forgot myself and spent my remaining money on a hideous bonnet for Mary.'

'Of course,' her aunt replied, summoning a boy down to hold the horses. 'Mr Smith, Lydia, please follow me inside.'

Once they entered the house, another boy darted away to find her uncle and request his presence at home. Aunt Gardiner invited the two to sit in the drawing room, unwilling to let the driver leave until she knew the full story and his involvement in it. She called for refreshments and wrote a quick note to Mr Bennet; to inform him that Lydia was in their care and he should come to London, and then sent the butler to ensure it was delivered by express post.

Uncle Gardiner arrived in a loud bustle and after speaking quickly with the driver, noted the man's name and contact directions before paying him generously for his silence and allowing him to leave.

When Mr Smith disappeared, Lydia slumped in her seat, her eyes starting to droop.

'No sleep yet, niece. I want a full account of what has happened and why you are here,' Uncle Gardiner demanded.

Lydia was about to roll her eyes, but realised their response was actually understandable.

She sighed and hoisted herself back upright. 'Mr Wickham tricked me. He said he loved me and wished to marry me. He said he was about to get his inheritance that was owed to him, which would make him a rich man. Originally I suggested we go to Longbourn to marry, but somehow he persuaded me it would be better and more fun to elope. I knew that once his inheritance came through, the ladies would flock to him, so I agreed. We left last night and were supposed to head to Gretna Green. He feel asleep – he snores! Do all men do that?'

'Lydia,' Aunt Gardiner scolded in a tight voice.

'Humph, anyway, I was looking out the window and noticed we took a turn to London rather than Scotland. I wanted to fix it myself, so I stopped the driver and then I found out Wickham had ordered him to London, not Gretna Green. I questioned Wickham and began to notice some things. I pretended to fall asleep, and I heard him say some truly horrid things about me, and how Mr Darcy would pay him because he loved Lizzy. I decided to come to you instead. I arranged a plan with the driver to bring me here once Wickham was out of the carriage. When we arrived and Wickham stepped out, I loudly thanked him for escorting me and said I was heading here. The driver then brought me directly.'

'Did Mr Wickham do anything… improper, to you?' Mrs Gardiner asked delicately.

'My reputation is intact,' Lydia dodged, she certainly wasn't going to say she kissed the man and felt his warmth through their clothes when they were pressed together, currently it was Wickham's word against hers, and she was a gentleman's daughter.

The other two breathed a sigh of relief.

'Who else knows of the elopement?' Aunt Gardiner asked.

'I left a note for Mrs Foster, but instructed her not to tell anyone. And, of course, Mr Wickham and the driver.'

Uncle Gardiner nodded. 'We should contact Thomas and Fanny.'

'I sent an express earlier to Thomas,' Aunt Gardiner replied.

'Well, Lydia, I am disappointed that you tried to elope, but you showed remarkable thoughtfulness in realising what the man was about and getting away from him to us with your reputation relatively intact, we should be able to cover this up sufficiently. I shudder to think of what might have happened if you hadn't noticed that sign or we had been travelling as planned.'

Lydia felt a warm pride build in her. She had never been praised for intelligence or good-thinking before. Indeed, she had never been praised by anyone except her mother or Kitty since she was a little girl. Lydia grinned in reply.

Her aunt then pulled her into a hug. 'Now, you should rest. If Mr Wickham tries to visit, he shall be turned him away. You are safe here.'

'Do you think we can go to the theatre?' Lydia asked hopefully.

Her aunt and uncle shared a glance. 'I think being seen out with us in attendance is an excellent idea. We shall go tonight after you wake from your rest.'

Lydia couldn't contain her squeal.

 _A proper theatre!_

'Now, go and rest,' her aunt directed.

Lydia stood up and bounced out of the room.

* * *

The theatre had been wonderful, and Lydia slept well: the excitement of her adventure ebbing away any remaining energy. When she had woken the next day, she found her father by her bedside looking decidedly grey.

'Papa, are you well?' she asked as she stretched.

He jumped slightly and focused on her. 'My silliest daughter, do not ever try to elope again.'

Lydia frowned at the title. 'Surely, if I was silly I would be at the boarding house right now and you would not know where to find me.'

Her father blinked as he sat still. 'You are correct. I will not call you my silliest daughter - Kitty can have that title - but I will insist you do not try to elope every again. Indeed, new rules will be enforced in our home for yourself and Kitty. I should never have let you "out" before you turned eighteen.'

'Eighteen!' Lydia gasped.

'I can't change it now, but you and Kitty will obey the new rules. I cannot have either of you acting as you used to. Apparently part of the reason for Bingley's withdrawal was your behaviour.'

'Don't be silly, Papa, I would never do anything to hurt my sisters.'

'Eloping would have hurt them greatly. And you did, even if you were not aware of it.'

Lydia looked hurt. 'Why would my behaviour have driven away Mr Bingley? It was Jane he liked.'

'Because you flirted with officers left, right and centre. You drank in excess and you did not behave like a gentlewoman should.'

'But—'

'There are no buts, my child. In future, no officer will enter my house, you will always be attended by either Jane or Elizabeth at all times, you may only dance three dances at balls, you may not consume alcohol outside the company of family, and you may not leave the house until you have been sensible each day.'

Lydia opened her mouth to protest, but her father silenced her with a stern look; one he had not used since she was ten and she had tried to ride his horse.

'I have spoken to Mr Wickham, I warned him of the charges I shall bring against him if he allows any impropriety to become attached to your name. Do not go near him ever again.'

'He really didn't love me then?' Lydia asked, hoping her father would refute the comment.

His eyes softened, and he patted her hand with his warm one. 'I am sorry, my daughter, he did not. He simply wished to extort money from Mr Darcy - although why that man would care about your reputation is beyond me.'

'Oh. I did think he loved me and wanted to marry me,' Lydia replied, deciding not to mention her theory about Mr Darcy and Lizzy.

'He tricked you, but you showed yourself intelligent enough to realise. You must not breathe a word of what has happened, the story is that your Aunt Gardiner summoned you urgently for assistance with her children, and Mr Wickham offered to escort you. You came here directly without stopping. A lady's maid travelled from Brighton to London with you both, and then took a coach back home.'

Lydia nodded.

'I am serious, Lydia. Not a word. Not even to your sisters or mother. Not to your Aunt Phillips. Not to Kitty. No one. This could seriously damage your and your sisters' reputations if anyone finds out. Do you understand?'

'Yes, Papa.'

'But if you need to talk about what has happened, you can come to me anytime.'

Lydia looked at her father with a furrowed brow. 'I can come into your study?'

'Yes. And you know what else? As you have shown, albeit belated, intelligence and some skill at strategy, I will also teach you chess,' Mr Bennet promised.

Lydia wasn't sure if she should be pleased with the offer to learn the new game or not. It did sound a bit boring compared to re-making bonnets.

'Now you need to prepare yourself,' Mr Bennet ordered with a pat on her arm as he stood. 'Your uncle is arranging a carriage for us, so that we can return home this afternoon.'

 _Back to Longbourn - how droll._

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed Lydia's show of her spirit and determination! If you see any punctuation/grammar corrections, please PM me so I can fix them up. Otherwise, reviews and favouriting make me ever so happy :D**


End file.
